


Alive Together

by hatakaye



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakaye/pseuds/hatakaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro hates Nami for multiple reasons. He hated her so much because he swore off love and women his entire life and here he was terribly, horribly, in love with this orange haired woman. He hated her more because she made him feel like it was alright. (Zoros POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive Together

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I've started One Piece and as soon as Zoro and Nami met in the manga I knew I was in deep trouble and I fell head over heels for the couple. I love them so much words cannot describe but sadly the fandom has such a small selection of fanfiction and what's worse is there's even less smut! So I've taken it upon myself to write some! One pet peeve I have when I DO find/read zona smut the lack of raw emotion there kind of bothers me because I have this headcanon that when Zoro loves it's all consuming and I also have a headcanon that he would say her name over and over and over and over again which I also snuck in there. This may be a little OOC for Zoro but I believe on the inside Zoro is a little softer than he likes to outwardly portray. Anyways, enjoy the smut and mushy love.
> 
> Also if you're an avid zona ff reader as I am, you may have already found this work on fanfiction.net. I usually post all of my works there but I know the ao3 fanbase is growing and honestly I just want everyone to have access to zona fanfiction, so I'll start uploading all my works here as well! You can follow my fanfiction account, or my tumblr @ yuckjpg.tumblr.com
> 
> I do not own One Piece

He hated her. He hated how beautiful she looked as she sipped her coffee in the early morning, alone on the bow, usually staring out at some point he could never find. He hated how her hair always looked so soft and he hated the way it framed her face, exemplifying that fire in her eyes he couldn't stand. Oh how he especially hated her eyes. That brown that was so deep he was sure he would drown in it if he stared for too long, which is why he usually averted his gaze whenever her eyes sought his in public. Her eyes told her story, he thought. Just by looking into them someone could see her sorrows buried there or her love for her nakama in the flecks of gold lining her pupils. He hated her laugh or the high-pitched frustrated tone her voice took when they argued. The combination of both was what made his hatred flare and his body heat sky rocket. When she would break down into an uncontrollable fit of laughter after he would make a particularly witty remark; that was what he hated the most.

He hated her so much because he swore off love and women his entire life and here he was terribly, horribly, in love with this orange haired woman. He hated her more because she made him feel like it was alright. She made him feel like love wasn't his weakness but his ultimate strength. He especially hated her because she proved it on multiple occasions. He trained harder for her, to protect her when the moment came and every fight now was not only to protect his nakama and achieve his dream but to keep her safe as well. Whenever she was out of his sight on the battle field a slight ringing hummed in the back of his head. Where was she? Was she safe? When he felt as if he could no longer go on or the weights of his swords were just too heavy, he would hear her pleading for him to stand. Begging for him to keep living. Screaming for him to stay with her because god damnit she needed him and if he didn't hurry up and win she would double his debt.

Somehow he always managed to get back on his feet. Somehow he always managed to keep living.

The thought of losing her at this point made the saliva in his mouth taste like poison and his stomach instantly drop down to his feet. She had no right to go and die on him when she always begged him to live. On the occasion he failed and she was reduced to the cot in Chopper's office he always ended up in the cot as well, holding her so close his arms burned from the constant muscle strain. Often times he would fall asleep with his face buried in her hair as he croaked "I'm sorry"s until the sobs stopped shaking his body.

He hated loving because when he loved, it consumed him entirely. When he loved it was with every fiber of his being.

Tonight was a particularly bad night as he shot up in bed covered in sweat, his sleep was haunted by a nightmare he'd been having a lot recently. In the dream his attacker headed straight for him and he was ready, Zoro could easily take him and the fight would be over quicker than it started. But suddenly the assailant veers left and heads straight for Nami who now has her back turned as she's following the orders he is shouting.

"RUN NAMI! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! FIND LUFFY!" As she's running she reaches into her cleavage to retrieve her clima-tact which would offer her an advantage as she could now not only run but actively defend herself. Zoro, too, was now sprinting towards the pair, his legs carrying him as fast as they could but suddenly Nami trips and when she falls the enemy spares no time in putting his sword right through her chest.

There's a yell which Zoro is vaguely aware comes from him but suddenly things are out of control and he's literally ripping this man limb from limb with his bare hands all while Nami's body is a few yards away and he doesn't dare to look because he isn't ready to accept that yet. With each shred of flesh a sound rips through his body, which again he's vaguely aware comes from him, but it's a roar so loud and frightening it overshadows the loud crack of bones as he literally stomps this man's body into nothing more than a pile bloody remains.

And again tonight he awoke mid-roar with Sanji shaking him awake. The two stare at each other as the cook waits for the swordsman to calm down before returning to bed, an occurrence such as this is an understood routine between the two.

Zoro on the other hand violently throws off the covers and makes his way to the library, where the navigator has moved into since she practically lived there already anyways.

The large metal door quietly shut as he entered and he isn't at all surprised to find her leaning over a map spread out on the large wooden table in the center of the room. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and her white tank top served as a perfect backdrop for the bright orange color. She wore a pair of his old boxers he must have left around her place but he wasn't at all upset about it. Her eyes met his and she immediately understood why he was there and turned to him with a soft smile.

"Hey," her voice was nothing but gentle and consoling "come here"

And he did. He practically sprinted to her because he was so damn relieved she was alive and the dream was just some bullshit his mind had come up with to scare him. He buried his face in her hair and crushed her body against his because he needed to feel her there with him not only because of the dream but because he always felt like he just missed her so fucking much. That was another thing he hated. The feeling of missing someone who was just a few closed doors away.

He took a step back to stare at her face before tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Oi, why are you still up? What, are you adding up my debt on paper? That's so like you, witch" though his tone was mocking his eyes were full of nothing but adoration for the woman who rapped her knuckles three times against the front of his skull.

"No, moron, I was looking over my maps." Her smile turned from soft to wicked and he couldn't say he didn't love both expressions.

Nami removed herself from his embrace to pinch out the single flame that illuminated the small room before sitting on the edge of her bed, a hand extended towards the green-haired swordsman.

"I was planning on heading to bed after I looked over those maps," her fingers wiggled quickly "join me?"

How could he say no when the side of her face was lit up by the moonlight flowing in from the small window and her eyes were on fire, screaming to him "let me show you I'm here. Let me show you we're still here alive. Together."

He crossed the distance between them in what felt like an instant, his hands immediately framing her face as he rained kisses all over its surface. Finally when his mouth found hers he felt like he could truly breathe again, she was alive and her mouth moving against his was proof of that. He nipped at her bottom lip before soothing the skin with his tongue. His hands now gripped her thighs which he used to scoot her up the bed so he could loom over her as she laid flat, his mouth never leaving hers because this was so important to him. In his entire life he never kissed a woman he took to bed. Yes, he swore off women but he did not swear off sex. For many, the lines seemed to be joined but to Zoro the paths were extremely clear. When he explained what he meant by this, he often used the shitty cook as an example for the concept of "Women". To chase them and make them so central to oneself was dangerous.

Sex was sex.

Nami was different. He needed to kiss her, to run his tongue along hers and swallow down her moans as if he needed them to survive. This was so important to him because she wasn't just one of those women. He needed to kiss her because he couldn't verbally tell her how much he needed her, how scared he was to lose her or how head over heels he was in love with her.

His tongue swept along the inside of her mouth and when she managed to suck on it lightly he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his throat. Zoro removed his mouth from hers and left a trail of wet open mouth kisses down her neck, stopping briefly to nip and suck on her skin particularly hard in one spot.

He was sure there would be a bruise in the morning.

Nami's hands were fisted at the bottom of her own shirt, attempting to pull it up and over her head but Zoro's large ones stopped her own from lifting the garment farther than her bellybutton.

"I'll do it" he rasped "Let me do it"

His head dipped to plant kisses on her pale stomach and his tongue swept lightly up her rib cage, causing her to whine and arch into his touch. He needed to be slow and love her. He needed to make sure they felt alive because any day that could be taken from them.

The swordsman pushed the tank top up and over Nami's breasts, leaving it to stay bunched there as he reached around and fumbled with the clasp to her bra a few times before she reached back and undid it herself. Zoro pulled the barrier away and replaced it with his hands, kneading the soft flesh until just feeling them with his hands wasn't enough. When his mouth captured her nipple, his tongue swirling around the pink bud, Nami could only bite down on her lip to stop herself from screaming out.

"Z-zo-ah!" Zoro moved to the other bud and gave it the same attention, eliciting a moan from the woman beneath him but this time her cries were not as muffled. Figuring it was time to move on he pulled the tank top over her head before tossing it and removed his own shirt as well.

His attention now was on his boxers which were a little too large on the navigator, causing them to hang off her hip slightly exposing the pale flesh there. Once again lazy kisses were planted on Nami's taut stomach but this time in the opposite direction and when his fingers hooked into the waistband of the boxers his mouth did not stop its assault, soon reaching the place where the undergarment had once been.

"Zoro…" his eyes only flickered to hers once but he had to look away because, again, he wanted to take things slow and if she looked at him like that there was no way he could do it. His mouth stopped right above her core and moved to the insides of her thighs and he was amazed he was able to accomplish doing so. He knew she was soaked, he could smell it. Though he wouldn't allow his mouth yet his fingers parted her slowly and trailed up her slit a few times before sinking a single digit into her.

"Fuck…Nami…" Just the feeling of her was too much. He rested his forehead against the side of her thigh and tried to control his breathing which was nearly impossible when she was practically dripping and bucking her hips into his hand. He slid his middle finger in with his index and slowly began to move them in and out, eventually picking up the pace until her legs shook and her moans became pleas. He knew she was close.

He couldn't help it when his mouth latched onto her swollen little pearl and he gently scraped his teeth over it, sucking lightly after. He needed to taste her and when her hands fisted in his hair and pressed his face further into her he could do nothing but.

"I'm…I'm gonna…" her voice sounded like heaven to Zoro and he wasn't sure he even believed in such a thing. But he knew what she meant and quickened the pace of both his mouth and fingers until he felt her squeeze around him and her back arched so far off the bed he could have sworn he saw her floating. His name ripped through her in time with her orgasm and filled the room and he didn't think it was possible to be any harder than he was at this point. Watching her fall over the edge was like catching a glimpse of something sacred and forbidden. It was something so beautiful that those who saw it never forgot the way she looked or sounded. It was something that would invade the dreams of its witnesses for years.

Standing at the foot of the bed now he quickly fumbled with his pants and underwear before removing them and gave her a moment to catch her breath before leaning over her once again. Zoro grinned as he swept his thumb over her cheek, which had a thin layer of sweat but he didn't mind at all. In fact, he loved it.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mm..yeah, I'm okay…more than okay…one might even say that I'm great." Her tongue darted out to trace her upper lip which curved in a smile as her eyes watched him, traveling down from his face to where he was now painfully erect. When she reached for him he wanted to swat her away but she was a thief after all, quick hands were required for the job.

She gripped his shaft and slowly began to pump it, rubbing her thumb over the head to collect any precum before moving back down the shaft.

"S-shit…" was all he managed because her grip was too perfect and the look in her eyes as she watched herself touch him was unreal. When the pace quickened and his hips were thrusting into her hand he knew he had to stop now before she sent him over the edge.

"Lay back for me Nami" the words were labored and choppy and she met his eyes and nodded before laying back down and lifting her hips for him. He braced one hand next to her head and the other gripped himself as he took the time to pleasure them both by dragging his head along her slit. The feeling of her was always intoxicating. It was something he never managed to grow bored of and was something he always craved. Everything about her pulled him in.

"You ready?" once again her response was a nod and Zoro swallowed in anticipation.

Slowly he sank into her, watching her face the entire time to make sure everything was okay. Being inside her was something he couldn't describe. It literally burned him up from the inside out. They fit together perfectly and he knew that sounded stupid to say because it didn't even make sense but every time he slid into her he believed it.

Slowly he pulled back out before quickly slamming back in. Each thrust quicker than the last before he moved his hand from beside her head to tuck his arms underneath hers and find purchase on her shoulders as his buried his face into her neck, once again biting there because it felt as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

He knew they were both getting close but he needed to feel her cum around him. It was essential to bring her over the edge first so he could dive off after her. His hand found its place between them and its thumb began to circle her clit in pace with his strokes. He could feel her jaw slack and he knew her face would be contorted so beautifully in pleasure.

"Nami…Nami…Nami…Nami…Nami…Nami…Nami…Nami…" with each thrust he panted her name as if it was his salvation. He panted her name as if it were his mantra. As if it was the only word he knew and when she finally fluttered around him once again he didn't fall after her but with her and they both were yelling for each other the entire way down.

When his eyes finally focused again they were staring into beautiful brown ones, their owner idly running her fingers through his hair as she hummed a tune he vaguely recognized.

Zoro silently lifted his arm, an offering for her to slip under it and curl against them so they could both drift to sleep and she happily scooted over to fill his embrace. Her head tucked under his chin and pressed against his neck while his mouth rested against her forehead. When he knew she had fallen asleep he grinned slightly before pulling her blankets up over the both of them.

"You scare me, woman" he mumbled against her "I can't think of anything I wouldn't do for you and that scares me to death."


End file.
